Layla Rudo
Summary Layla Rudo is an original character created by Luxardel. As a part African-American and part Caucasian girl, 18 year old Layla Rudo has struggled to accept her Black culture due to childhood events. Even so, her mother Kayla Rudo wants her to see the beauty of her race and "urges" her to join her school trip to Africa. After being shipped off by her parents, her best friend Stephanie, and her persistent ex lover Peter, she boarded the plane with her peers. Moments after reaching the continent of Africa, the plane mysteriously crash landed and killed everyone on board except for Layla herself. She had survived due to the paradoxical powers of a necklace Peter had given to her before she left. Unfortunately, it was also the cause of her peers' deaths. She struggles to find a way back home, having to survive the miracles and curses of the Jiwe Wakati (time stone) on her own. Luckily, she runs into Dexen who knew how to control the stone's power. Though their relationship is rocky at first due to personal grievances, they eventually grow closer and help each other with their goals. Personality Layla is a loving girl and is pretty smart. Having said that, she has more than enough moments of being naïve to prove otherwise. In addition to this, she also holds some negative feelings towards Black people despite being black herself. The only exception to this is her best friend Stephanie because she and Peter stood up for her many times when she was being bullied about her heritage. After meeting Dexen and having no choice but to learn about African culture, her views on her heritage begins to change. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Layla Rudo Origin: Upendo Na Sadaka Gender: '''Female '''Age: 18 years old Classification: '''Human Stats '''Tier: High 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vudou (see Upendo Na Sadaka), Blood Manipulation, Maisha (Enhanced Senses and Resistance (biological, mental, elemental, soul, magic)), Msamaha Muhimu (Critical Absolution. Layla cares for every living thing around her and cannot control the urge to protect and heal everything around her. Only occurs after overuse of Upendo.), Aura Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Soul Healing, Healing, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Close Weapon Mastery, low end Reactive Evolution. Attack Potency: Large Town Level '(Can use a Vudou Ritual to destroy a Large Town.) 'Speed: Subsonic+ (Can use a Vudou Ritual to increase travel speed.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can lift boulders the weight of an elephant.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class '(Can take out an entire town in one strike.) 'Durability: Small Town Level '(A Vudou ritual can raise her defense to withstand an attack that can destroy a small building.) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can run at full speed for about 24 hours.) 'Range: A few kilometers (Vudou rituals can impact anyone within the range of a large town.) Standard Equipment: Upendo (Has a side with a heart shaped bulge that can be used as a club.) Intelligence: High Weakness: '''Very long recovery time when using high end Vudou (Magic), Vudou Rituals depend on the emotions of living things, Prolonged use of Upendo without Sadaka may cause user to passionately care for other lives or living things indiscriminately (Msamaha Muhimu). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Upendo '(A sword strike technique that heals a lot of damage and restores life energy to an organism. Continual usage increases the chance for extreme fatigue.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Xros Revolution Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users